Lo mas importante en mi vida eres tu
by BlackStar26
Summary: Posible secuela de Zack and Cloud. A pesar de estar juntos Cloud quiere ser un gran soldado lo cual provoca que cierto soldado peliplateado se fije en él... Yaoi OoC Lemmon


**¡Hola a todos! ¡tanto tiempo! Bueno aquí les traigo este fic que bueno puede ser una secuela del fic Zack and Cloud o puede que no. Tomenlo como un OVA que uno puede elegir si es como secuela o una situación alterna que pudo haber ocurrido en esa historia. Yo les daré esa oportunidad de que ustedes elijan si quieren que esto sea la secuela o solo un simple fic.**

**Obviamente habrá alguien que no le guste el fic pero al que le llegue a gustar les pido de favor una cosita: Cuando vayan a comentar pongan que si esta bueno para que sea la secuela o simplemente un fic mas.**

**Bueno como ya sabrán este fic es completamente Yaoi (hombre con hombre) así que homofobicos fuera!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lo demás no me pertenecen (si no Zack no hubiera muerto y Cloud no fuese tan emo xD) son de Square-Enix y sus creadores. La historia es completamente mía.**

**Se lo dedico a todas aquellas que me pideron otro fic de esta pareja n_n**

**Bueno sin mas interrupciones aquí esta la historia:**

**Lo mas importante en mi vida eres tu.**

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado varios meses desde el cumpleaños de Zack de la cual comenzó una relación amorosa entre el soldado de primera clase con el del tercera clase. Al estar ambos en diferentes rangos no podían compartir la misma habitación por lo cual optaron por visitarse secretamente, uno se quedaría en la habitación del otro e intercambian según los días y las circunstancias. Los dos estaban tan felices de estar juntos, de compartir ese mismo sentimiento del cual los unió en ese regalo que el rubio le había dado al pelinegro.

Ya había pasado varias horas en las que Cloud no paraba de practicar con las espadas en el cuarto virtual, quería aprender y estar a la misma altura de Zack, a veces se avergonzaba de que los soldados murmuraran cosas al ver a uno de ellos estar con alguien de nivel tan bajo como era él. Si fuera que estuviese en el nivel dos, pero ni eso, lo que hacia que se sintiera de lo peor. Aprovechaba cada vez que podía y cuando su -novio- mejor amigo estuviera en alguna misión. Mejoraba pero muy poco su progreso, se frustraba sobremanera en no conseguir hacer bien las misiones que un cuarto virtual le mostraba, en algunas ocasiones por la ira que sentía lanzaba la espada al suelo descargando toda su rabia.

Lo que no sabia era que mientras creía que hacia todo solo, alguien lo estaba observando desde hace algún tiempo, muy interesado en sus reacciones y su motivación en querer ser el mejor, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención. Lo miraba con esos ojos fríos y calculadores de los cuales la gente le temía pero admiraba a la vez.

"Oye Sephiroth" escucho que alguien lo llamaba

Giro su rostro para ver a un Zack preocupado, algo que no le dio importancia. Ni se inmuto en contestarle regresando su rostro a su posición original. Viendo que por lo menos había captado su atención podía continuar hablando.

"Estoy buscando a Strife Cloud; es un soldado de tercera clase, es de piel pálida, de cabello rubio...

Mientras hablaba el peliplateado trataba de ignorarlo pero no lo consiguió, al contrario, escucho cada detalle del chico que observaba y con un leve movimiento de sus ojos leyó en el registro que se encontraba en esos momentos en el cuarto virtual el tal Cloud Strife.

"No lo he visto" respondió secamente sin dejar terminar a Zack

"Pero...¿seguro?" quería asegurarse, quizás si lo había visto y lo había olvidado o algo así

Simplemente no contesto algo que pelinegro tomo como un severo -no-. Se encogió de hombros comenzando a caminar en busca de su rubio.

Estaba agotado pero...¡al fin había logrado una misión...virtual! Se quito el casco colocándolo en su lugar mientras salia del cuarto, estaba muy cansado y adolorido así que decidió regresar a su habitación para darse un buen baño y tomar una siesta. Camino por unos cuantos pasillos dándose cuenta que alguien lo seguía, pero no le dio importancia. Al llegar coloco la llave en su lugar y abrió la puerta entrando para luego poner el seguro.

"Volviste"

Cloud dio un salto al llevarse ese susto, no se esperaba que Zack lo estuviera esperando en su cuarto, ya lo hacia durmiendo o en alguna misión. Al tranquilizarse vio a el pelinegro sentado en la cama pero no estaba nada contento.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" pregunto el rubio con algo de preocupación

El soldado de primera clase se levanto dirigiéndose al chico que por reflejo retrocedió chocando levemente con la puerta con la espalda. Se puso en frente de él y coloco sus brazos en la puerta en los costados de el rostro del rubio quien lo miraba con extrañeza,

"¿Donde estabas?" le murmuro en el oído sintiendo como Cloud comenzaba a temblar

No tenia miedo ¡por supuesto que no! Simplemente estaba nervioso por la cercanía y no sabia cuales eran sus intenciones. De pronto se quedo en shock al ser abrazado por el mismo pelinegro.

"Estaba preocupado" confeso soltando un suspiro de alivio "Ultimamente te siento mas lejos de mi...hay días en los que no puedo verte y cuando creo poder hacerlo te encuentro durmiendo..." le dijo sin dejar de abrazarle

Cloud abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no se esperaba que Zack le dijera todo y peor al saber que la culpa era de él mismo. Lentamente le correspondió el abrazo cerrando los ojos.

"Lo siento" se disculpo el rubio

Mas bien esa disculpa sonaba mas a que no podía decirle su motivo de porque le huía tanto.

Al día siguiente Zack le había dicho a su rubio que tenia que irse por dos días en una misión que era importante por lo cual se había ido temprano. Por otra parte Cloud se sintió algo triste ya que estaría sin su pelinegro pero aprovecharía para avanzar en sus misiones.

Al ir al cuarto se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado por mantenimiento algo que lo dejo triste y enojado. En una esquina alguien lo estaba observando, sonrió levemente caminando hacia él pero mas bien quería seguir caminando como si no lo hubiese visto.

"Es una lastima" escucho como alguien hablaba detrás de su espalda

Se giro viendo como el soldado de primera clase, Sephiroth le estaba hablando...¡a él!

"¿Huh?"

"Parecía que deseabas practicar pero como veo esta en mantenimiento" informo con cierto tono de sarcasmo

"Así parece..." afirmo el rubio con resignación comenzando a caminar

"Yo podría ayudarte..."

Se detuvo al instante ¿que había dicho?

"No gracias, no quiero molestarlo" se negó ante aquello, si no pedía ayuda a Zack menos se la pediria a ese hombre.

El peliplateado se dio cuenta de que el rubio era muy humilde...cosa que le parecio curiosa ya que todos los soldados codiciaban ser estudiantes o recibir ayuda del gran soldado Sephiroth. Este con parsimonia lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo donde sujeto su brazo para impedir que siguiera su camino.

"¿Pero que..." no termino cuando vio que habia sido acorralado contra la pared

Rápidamente sujeto su otro brazo donde en un ágil movimiento atrapo ambas manos las cuales subió a la cabeza de Cloud mirándolo fijamente. El rubio se quedo en shock, no se esperaba eso de parte del peliplateado, intento de forcejear pero fue en vano.

"¡Sueltame!" hablo en voz alta Cloud intentando sonar amenazante

"Eres muy interesante" mientras decía eso con su otra mano libre le acaricio el rostro viendo como él trataba de alejarse o por lo menos evadir la caricia

"¿Pero que demonios...?" se escucho no muy lejos de ahi

Ambos miraron a la persona quien el rubio se sorprendió muchisimo.

"Z-Zack..."

Intento razonar a la idea de que aquello era solo su imaginacion, de que no era real.

"¿No tenias una misión?" recalco el peliplateado con sarcasmo

"Dijeron que fue suspendida..." contesto por impulso el pelinegro

Pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Era bastante incomoda la situación, Zack en medio pasillo observando como Sephiroth tenia contra la pared a Cloud en una posecion muy comprometedora. Al ver que estaba algo distraido aprovecho para zarandearse y lograr escapar pero Sephiroth no pareció ceder en lo cual Zack se dio de cuenta.

"Sueltalo" ordenóel pelinegro

"No eres nadie para dar ordenes" reprocho Sephiroth con odio

"Hazlo ahora o no respondo, Sephiroth" amenazo Zack con enojo

"No lo harás, no puedes porque no quieres" esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Hacia mucho tiempo que Zack idolatraba a Sephiroth porque era un ejemplo a seguir, pero desde que este había hablado con Genesis él había cambiado y ya no lo consideraba como un héroe. Camino hacia ellos lo cual el peliplateado soltó a Cloud mirando a Zack como se acercaba esperando que este lo atacara.

"Desde hace mucho perdí mi respeto hacia ti" sin decir mas tomó la mano del rubio y se marcho con él.

"¿Que rayos fue eso?" preguntó Zack muy molesto al cerrar la puerta ya los dos estando en el cuarto del rubio

"Yo...no lose"

"¿Desde cuando estas con él?" soltó sin remordimientos viendo como Cloud se sobresaltaba por la pregunta

"¡Yo nunca estuve con él!" exclamó el rubio alterado

Zack lo observó con desden lo cual Cloud se sintió como basura.

"El simplemente quería ayudarme..."

"Ya me imagino en que" intuyo el pelinegro con sarcasmo

"¿De donde sacas eso? Te dije que nunca estuve con él" repitió el rubio casi con desespero

"Los chicos me lo dijeron..."

Cloud pensaba responder por impulso pero analizo lo que dijo y no le encontró sentido.

"Veras..."

**FlashBack**

"Tengo una misión importante que debo estar dos días fuera, cuidate ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en su cabeza viendo al rubio asentir. Luego se fue dejando solo al chico caminando hacia las oficinas. En el camino se detuvo al escuchar una conversación entre dos soldados.

"No se tu pero estaría mas atento sabes, Sephiroth esta actuando muy extraño" dijo uno al otro

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó el otro

"Lo vi caminando hacia el cuarto virtual cuando se entero que Zack se iba a una misión, parecía buscar a alguien" le informó con seriedad

"¿Y que tiene de malo?"

"Que el único que se pasa en ese lugar es ese chico rubio que se la pasaba entrenando tanto" termino por decir viendo como su compañero abría los ojos en forma de sorpresa

"¿Están hablando de Cloud?" preguntó Zack interrumpiendolos

Los soldados se asustaron pero vieron que era el pelinegro por lo cual se calmaron.

"Si te refieres al atolondrado rubio que no hace ninguna misión, entonces si" dijo uno de los soldados casi con burla

"Ese atolondrado rubio es mi pareja ¿algún problema con eso?" preguntó casi en forma de amenaza asustando a los soldados

"P-Pues s-si es tu pareja mejor cuidala ya que al parecer alguien se te quiere adelantar" insinuó el otro con torpeza viendo como rápidamente Zack se alejaba de ellos.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor donde le dio el botón para el piso del cuarto virtual. Espero unos minutos para llegar cuando las puertas abriendo corrió de nuevo hasta encontrarlos de la peor manera.

**Fin del FlashBack**

"Por eso regrese" termino por contar el pelinegro viendo como Cloud se quedaba en shock

No sabia que decir ¿dejo la misión a un lado por él? ¿le confeso a dos soldados sobre su relación por su bien estar?

"P-Pero ¿y la misión?" preguntó aun sin salir del shock

"La deje" contestó sin darle importancia

"¿Que tu que? ¿¡Porque!" habló el rubio alterado

"Porque lo mas importante en mi vida eres tu" declaró Zack al acercarse y abrazarlo

No pudo más y comenzó a llorar, sentía pésimo el saber que Zack hacia tanto por él y él no hacia nada. Zack se dio cuenta de esto y lo alejo un poco viendo sus lágrimas sin comprender por que lloraba.

"¿Que ocurre?"

"Lo siento Zack...yo quería ser mas fuerte, quería estar a tu nivel, es por eso que huia de ti, trataba de entrenar mas para estar a tu nivel" confesó el rubio, no podía aguantarlo mas "Al parecer Sephiroth vio eso y quiso ayudar pero yo no quería y entonces..." no siguió ya que el pelinegro lo había besado en los labios

¡Como había extrañado esa sensación! Desde que había comenzado a huirle no habían estado juntos y ahora el tenerle cerca y de esa forma hacia que se sentía como un reverendo idiota.

"Me gustas tal y como eres o ¿porque crees que te pedí ese regalo hace varios meses?" le murmuro en el oído sintiendo como Cloud se estremecía

Lo volvió a besar estaba vez con fervor y pasión, el rubio le correspondía de la misma manera sintiendo como Zack lo colocaba en la cama como cierta vez en cierto cumpleaños"

"Z-Zack" gimió al sentir las manos del pelinegro vagar por todo su cuerpo

Con lentitud empezó a quitarle la ropa mientras le daba un recorrido de besos en todo su cuerpo escuchando los gemidos y suspiros de su rubio lo cual le fasinaban sobremanera. Vio como Cloud se levantaba un poco para ayudarlo y de una vez quitarle la ropa también. Ya ambos desnudos Zack preparo a Cloud como ya había hecho anteriormente viendo como se retorcía su rubio de dolor y placer. Una vez listo lo penetro quedandose quieto para que Cloud se acostumbrara. Al pasar unos segundos el rubio le indico que continuara y así lo hizo. Comenzo a moverse escuchando los gemidos de Cloud que eran de dolor pero pasaron después a gemidos de placer. El pelinegro lo embestía lento comenzando a aumentar la velocidad dejando escapar varios gemidos lo cuales el rubio escucho a la perfección. Se sentó sobre la cama llevándose a Cloud quien se sentó en su miembro continuando la penetración. Ambos gemían, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban, se besaban y acariciaban con amor, era algo que ambos disfrutaban, era como sentirse estar en el cielo.

Al pasar un buen tiempo los dos llegaron al climax Cloud corriéndose encima de Zack mientras que este lo hacia dentro de su rubio. Ambos cayeron jadeantes a la cama, el pelinegro salio de este acostándose en la cama sintiendo como Cloud se acurrucaba en su pecho abrazándose a él.

"No sabes cuanto te amo, Cloud" le confeso Zack besando sus cabellos

"De la misma manera en que yo te amo a ti Zack" fue lo que respondió sonriendo

Zack cerro los ojos sonriendo, jamas dejaría de amar a Cloud aun si este se volvía un soldado de primera clase o siguiera donde esta.

"Si lo que querías era entrenar para ser mas fuerte, debiste habérmelo pedido" comentó Zack en un tono burlón

"Es que...sentía vergüenza" contestó el rubio sonrojándose

"Bueno...ahora tienes un nuevo maestro" declaró acercándose a él para volver a besarlo

Cloud sonrió antes del beso que disfruto para luego acomodarse y dormirse. El pelinegro lo observo por unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír. Lo mas importante en su vida era él... y siempre lo seria.

**Fin.**


End file.
